My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Equestria Girls (en español, "Chicas de Equestria") es una película animada spin-off de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Se estrenó el 16 de junio de 2013 en Estados Unidos y en Latinoamérica se estrenará el 05 de septiembre de 2013. Esta será lanzada en DVD y Blu-Ray el 06 de agosto de 2013. Historia My Little Pony Equestria Girls es una película de animación protagonizada por personajes que se parezcan al elenco principal de My Little Pony Friendship is Magic como adolescentes.La Corona de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, que es el elemento de la magia, es robado por Sunset Shimmer que desaparece en un espejo que lleva a otro mundo, el mundo humano. Sin la corona, todos los demás elementos de la armonía no tendrán poder para proteger a Equestria, por lo que Twiligth y Spike van a través del espejo para perseguir a los culpables para recuperar su corona. Descubren en un nuevo mundo en el que Twiligth es una adolescente y Spike es un perro que habla, y encontrar amigos que se parecen a sus amigos de Equestria.Twiligth trabaja con sus amigas para convertirse en princesa de la caída formal de ganar su corona de la puesta del sol y el reflejo humano de "cambiar el destino de estos dos mundos paralelos." La película tiene lugar después de la final de la tercera temporada y antes de la cuarta temporada de la magia de la amistad. Resumen Una segura Twiligtj La película se abre en el Imperio de Cristal, con Twilight Sparkle, Spike y sus amigos acerca de asistir a su primera cumbre de la princesa de Twiligth desde su coronación. Twilight Sparkle es a la vez nervioso y excitado (o "nervicited", como Pinkie dice) sobre la cumbre y sentirse acomplejado por llevar su corona, pero sus amigos son como era de esperar de apoyo, creyendo que su nueva condición de princesa debe ser aceptada. En el salón del trono, Twiligth tropieza con un guardia real ámbar recubierto que la presenta como "su alteza, la princesa Twiligth Sparkle", y ella y sus amigas se reúnen con las Princesas de Celestia, Luna y Cadance. Celestia toma nota de lo cansado Twiligth y sus amigos se ven de su viaje y envía el siete de ellos a la cama. Algún tiempo después, mientras ella trata en su corona, Twiligth una vez más sentía insegura de sí misma, preguntándose qué va a pasar ahora que ella es una princesa. Pico le asegura que todo estará bien, y los dos se van a dormir. Reparto *Tara Strong: como Twilight Sparkle. *Ashleigh Ball: como Rainbow Dash y Applejack. *Andrea Libman: como Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie. *Tabitha St. Germain: como Rarity, Princesa/Vice-Directora Luna, Sra. Cake, y otros. *Cathy Weseluck: como Spike. *Nicole Oliver: como Princesa/Directora Celestia, Cheerilee. *Rebecca Shoichet: como Sunset Shimmer y Twilight Sparkle (canciones). *Vincent Tong: como Flash Sentry. *Britt McKillip: como la Princesa Cadance. *Lee Tockar: como Snips. *Richard Ian Cox: como Snails. *Peter New: como Big McIntosh y uno de los deportistas. *Michelle Creber: como Apple Bloom. *Claire Corlett: como Sweetie Belle. *Madeleine Peters: como Scootaloo. *Kathleen Barr: como Trixie. *Shannon Chan-Kent: como Pinkie Pie (canciones). *Kazumi Evans como: Rarity (canciones). thumb|304px|De izquierda a derecha: Analiz Sánchez (Rainbow Dash), Elsa Covián (Rarity), Claudia Motta (Applejack), Carla Castañeda (Twilight Sparkle), Melissa Gedeón (Pinkie Pie) y Maggie Vera (Fluttershy). Doblaje thumb|300px|Ofelia Guzmán e Irvino grabando a las doblactrices de EG. *Carla Castañeda: como Twlight Sparkle. *Cecilia Gómez: como Spike. *Claudia Motta: como Applejack. *Analiz Sánchez: como Rainbow Dash. *Maggie Vera: como Fluttershy. *Melissa Gedeón: como Pinkie Pie. *Elsa Covián: como Rarity. *Circe Luna: como Sunset Shimmer . *Javier Olguín: como Flash Sentry. *Rebeca Patiño: como Celestia/Directora Celestia. *Rosalba Sotelo: como Cheerilee. *Romina Marroquín Payró: como Princesa Candace. *Irene Jiménez: como Princesa Luna/Vice Directora Luna. *Gaby Cárdenas: como Mra. Cake. *Miguel Ángel Ruiz: como Snips. *Arturo Castañeda: como Snails. *Susana Moreno: como Apple Bloom. *Christine Byrd: como Sweetie Belle. *Maggie Vera: como Scootaloo. *Héctor Moreno: como Big Macintosh. *Christine Byrd: como Trixie. Voces adicionales *Alan Bravo *Andrea Orozco *Arturo Cataño *Eduardo Garza *Diana Alonso *Fernanda Robles *Jaime Alberto Carrillo *Laura Torres *Liliana Barba *Manuel Bueno *Nycolle González *Óscar Flores *Ricardo Bautista *Xóchitl Ugarte Hasbro Inc. y Equestria Girls El sitio de New York Times ha dado a conocer el tráiler de la película Equestria Girls junto a un artículo. Los ponies, un negocio esencial para Hasbro por 30 años, han experimentado una gran popularidad últimamente, gracias en parte a la serie de televisión "My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad". Esperando utilizar ese interés, Hasbro recientemente reveló sus planes de expandir la marca a una llamada Equestria Girls. La nueva propiedad tendrá un trato de alfombra roja cuando estrene en el Festival de Cine de thumb|left|Imagen de cartelera. Los Ángeles en Junio (FIL FEST 2013). La película, creada por Hasbro Studios, la división de producción de la compañía, será vista en más de 200 cines a lo largo de todo el país; su tráiler comenzará a aparecer en los cines a partir del miércoles. "Estamos respondiendo al deseo de nuestros fans de experimentar la marca de más maneras", dijo John A. Frascotti, directivo de marketing en jefe de Hasbro. "Ellos se imaginan como qué pony serían o con cuál se identifican más." Así que Hasbro creó Equestria Girls, un mundo paralelo en que los personajes de My Little Pony son concebidas como chicas adolescentes en la secundaria. Para mantener la continuidad, Hasbro mantuvo al mismo talento creativo, el estilo de animación y el mensaje de la amistad. thumb|300px|Película de EG."Nuestra meta es mantener la esencia de esos personajes", dijo Meghan McCarthy, la principal escritora de la película, añadiendo que el escenario de la secundaria permitiría nuevas posibilidades de escritura. "Es nuevo, pero todavía es una extensión de nuestra mitología". La película — titulada "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls" — será lanzada a un DVD después en los Estados Unidos y a otros mercado en todo el mundo, seguida de un estreno en televisión en The Hub en otoño. "Es una gran iniciativa estratégica para nosotros", dijo el Señor Frascotti, una que presentará juguetes, ropa, publicidad y accesorios. Los componentes multimedia incluyen un sitio web interactivo, contenido en YouTube y una asociación con Stardoll.com, un sitio web sobre moda para niñas. Hasbro no rompe los ingresos para My Little Pony, pero en su declaración de ganancias de abril, la compañía dijo que su categoría para niñas rosó el 23% en el primer cuarto comparado con el mismo periodo el año pasado, crecimiento que ayudó en parte se debe a la marca de My Little Pony. Equestria Girls ofrece la oportunidad de construir en ese crecimiento, dijo Michael Vogel, vice presidente para el desarrollo de Hasbro Studios. "Esta es una nueva y audaz dirección", dijo. El 25 de julio del 2013 será estrenada en Latinoamérica, según un blog. Trailer Oficial de Equestria Girls (Español Latino) 'Tráiler #1' *'Guardia Real Flash Sentry:' La princesa Twilight Sparkle. *'Princesa Celestia:' Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar. *'Rarity: '''Eres una princesa ahora, acéptalo. *'Twilight Sparkle: ¡Se robó mi corona! ¡Alto! levethumb|335 px *'''Princesa Cadance: Recuperar tu corona. Sin ella, los otros elementos de la armonía no tienen poder y Equestria se queda sin uno de los medios de defensa más importantes. *'Princesa Celestia:' ¿Entiendes la importancia de tu labor? *'Twilight Sparkle:' Grito ¿Cómo se vé lo demás de de mí? *'Spike: ' Creo que así no es como la nueva tú debería... *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¿Qué soy ahora? *'Twilight Sparkle:' Mi magia... no está funcionando. *'Sunset Shimmer:' Debes ser nueva aquí. *'Spike:' Bostezando Ellas te recuerdan a tus amigas de Ponyville. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Tienes razón, Spike. Si quiero recuperar mi corona, tendré que convertirme en princesa del Baile de Otoño de Canterlot. *'Spike:' ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo exactamente? *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¡No tengo la menor idea! *'Twilight Sparkle:' La Magia de la Amistad no sólo existe en Equestria. Está en todas partes. *'Spike:' ¡Esas son mis chicas! ¡Wu-jú! *'Joven:' ¿Ese perro habló? *'Spike:' ¿El perro parlante es lo raro de este asunto? Tráilers subtitulados de la película de Equestria Girls/Transcripciones Traducción por EquestriaNet. 'Tráiler #1' thumb|right|335 px *'Twilight Sparkle: '''Estoy emocionada, pero un poco nerviosa también. *'Princesa Cadance: ¡Twilight! *'Princesa Celestia: '''Pronto sabrás de este lugar, aún más que yo. *'Twilight Sparkle: ¡Whoaaa! ¡Aah! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! su reflejo en el vidrio ¿Qué soy? *'Flash Sentry: '¡Whoa! *'Flash Sentry: '¿Estás bien? *'Sunset Shimmer:' Tú debes ser nueva aquí. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Mi magia no está funcionando. *'Twilight Sparkle: '''Me llamo Twilight Sparkle y... ¿Pinkie Pie? *'Pinkie Pie: ¡Oficialmente estás capacitada para ser la princesa y ganar la corona del baile! *'Sunset Shimmer: '¿Dónde está Twilight Sparkle? *'Pinkie Pie: '¡Estoy muy nerviocionada! *'Applejack: '''Tú sabes que esa no es una palabra real, ¿cierto? 'Tráiler #2 *'Guardia Real Flash Sentry:' Princesa Twilight Sparkle. *'Princesa Celestia:' Tenemos mucho que discutir. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Usted diga. *'Rarity: '''Es la princesa, recíbanla. *'Twilight Sparkle: ¡Ella tiene mi corona! ¡Detente! *'''Princesa Cadance: Recupera tu corona. Sin ella, los elementos de la armonía no tienen poder y Equestria se queda sin uno de sus medios de defensa más importantes. *'Princesa Celestia:' ¿Entiendes la importancia de tu misión? *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¿Cómo se ve el resto de mí?thumb|right|335px|Más diálogos y spoilers de las Mane 6 en el mundo humano. *'Spike: ' No creo que así sea como la nueva tú deba... *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¿Que soy? *'Twilight Sparkle:' Mi magia no está funcionando. *'Sunset Shimmer:' Tú debes ser nueva aquí. *'Spike:' Ellas se parecen mucho a tus amigas pony. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Tienes razón, Spike. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Parece que si quiero recuperar mi corona, tengo que ser la princesa del baile. *'Spike:' ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¡No tengo idea! *'Twilight Sparkle:' La Magia de la Amistad no sólo existe en Equestria. Está en todas partes. *'Spike:' ¡Esas son mis chicas! ¡Woo-hoo! *'Joven:' ¿El perro acaba de hablar? *'Spike:' ¿Que el perro hable es lo que te parece raro de esto? Equestria Girls para Latinoamérica En su cuenta de Twitter, la directora de doblaje para latinoamérica, Maggie Vera, ha confirmado que la próxima película Equestria Girls 'está siendo doblada bajo su mandato con las mismas voces que protagonizan ''La Magia de la Amistad. Aclaró en su cuenta de Facebook que se está realizando el casting para las voces de dos personajes nuevos en la película: Flash Sentry y Sunset Shimmer que a resultado final son los actores Javier Olguin y Circe Luna. Además, dijo que la próxima película de EG será en DVD, y no para cines. '''Equestria Girls en Cines 'Perú' center|EG será llevada a cabo en Cinemark en Perú|250px La página de Facebook oficial de la cadena de cines Cinemarken Perú, anunció que estrenará en sus salas la película Equestria Girls el día 5 de Septiembre. La publicación dice: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls es la nueva película animada de Hasbro basada en la popular serie de televisión My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad. Será llevada a cabo a estrenar el 5 de Septiembre. Canciones (versión en inglés y traducida) Las canciones que aparecen en esta película fueron escritas y compuestas por Daniel Ingram, persona encargada para todas estas y arreglos musicales, también en My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad. ' Entre las que aparecen en esta cinta cinematográfica se tienen: *Equestria Girls (Canción de la Película) junto con la traducción adaptada. Citas "La magia de la amistad no solo existe en Equestria, está en todas partes" -Twilight Sparkle. "The magic of friendship no it's just in Equestria, it's everywhere" -Twilight Sparkle (en inglés) Película subtitulada *Aquí esta la película subtitulada, se puede ver pero el audio está ligeramente débil, así que se debe subir el volumen. El link es: Link. *Aquí otro link de la película subtitulada, tienen que esperar un par de segundos y les saldrá la película: Video pkx *También pueden verla aquí (está en 2 partes): Bronysite (Equestria Girls subtitulada). *Aquí la película para descargar, con buen audio: EQG Sub Español Curiosidades *Todas las chicas tienen su Cutie Mark, en alguna parte de su ropa. *Es extraño que Sunset Shimmer en vez de ponerse la corona al principio de la película, haya dado un viaje a un mundo alternativo. *En el mundo alternativo mencionan sobre una Twilight (otra) que también tiene un perro llamado Spike. *Es curioso que Shining Armor no haya aparecido en la película. *En los créditos, Derpy aparece sólo como un cameo pero tambien aparece en una parte cuando las chicas cantan Help her Twilight win the crow. Fuente *EquestriaNet *'Cineplex.com *Facebook Cinemark Perú (Oficial) Categoría:Información Categoría:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls